


Just a Tease

by heiruuu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith works at a flowershop, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Teasing, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiruuu/pseuds/heiruuu
Summary: Lance sunk behind the counter, making sure he didn’t catch the old lady’s attention.He crawled between Keith’s legs, making Keith flinch, “What are you-“Before he could finish, Lance cut him off.“Just relax.” Was all he said....Oh boy.





	Just a Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first story on ao3, and I felt like writing smut because Idk man. I just felt like it. I hope you guys’ll enjoy. (I’d be surprised if anyone actually read this lmao.)

Keith sat on the chair behind the counter, glaring at any customer who happened to pass by. He had his hair up in a ponytail and had his glasses on as well. He was currently reading an article on his laptop.

He really didn’t need to socialize with anyone right now, since his coworkers were on their break. They’d probably be back within thirty minutes or so. Keith could finally have his break by then. There were only three customers in the flower shop he worked at, and they seemed to only be window-shopping. And... They left. 

That’s good, he wouldn’t have to get up from his seat. 

Keith laid back his chair, waiting for another article to load. He sighed contently, glad that he has time to himself- 

“Watcha doin’, mullet?” 

An obnoxious, all too familiar voice whispered into his ear. The raven-haired boy flinched, bringing his fist up to punch the person. But before he could, the other teen had already blocked his punch. “Feisty,” He chuckled, making Keith glare at him. “What do you want?” He scowled at his coworker. Lance raised his hands up as a sign that he surrenders, “Yeesh, I was just bored. I figured I’d mess around and such.” He explained. “Go find somebody else to bother.” Keith shooed him, going back to reading what was on his laptop. 

Keith and Lance have known each other for over two years now. And Keith absolutely despised Lance. He hated every little detail about him. He hated the way he laughed, how outgoing and friendly he is, how fluffy his brunette locks looked, how adorable he looked when he was confused, how much of a smartass he was, and don’t get him started on how beautiful his eyes were... Wait, where he even going with this? 

The point is, he loathes the boy, and would do anything for him... To get away, of course!Yeah, that... 

A frown pressed Lance’s lips for a few seconds, before he smirked. He tsked in a disapproving way, placing both of his hands on Keith’s shoulders. The brunette couldn’t see Keith’s face, but he was sure the teen was just as red as the roses down the third aisle. “C’mon Keith, don’t be like that.” He chuckled lowly. The ravenette took a sharp intake of breath, ignoring Lance and opening his messages. “You know, Pidge and Hunk will be out for an hour... We have so much time to ourselves, now, don’t we?” He breathed down the elder teen’s neck, barely pressing his lips against it. Keith shuddered, but still ignored Lance.

The Cuban teen huffed, lifting his head up. His eyes scanned the store, until an old lady entered. His eyes lit up mischievously, “Oh look, a customer.” He pointed to the old lady, who was walking down aisles and looking at the various flowers and plants. Keith glanced up shortly, before going back to what he was just doing. 

Lance sunk behind the counter, making sure he didn’t catch the old lady’s attention. He crawled between Keith’s legs, making Keith flinch, “What are you-“ Before he could finish, Lance cut him off. “Just relax.” Was all he said. He trailed his fingers along Keith’s thigh, which made him slightly uncomfortable and at the same time, surprising him. 

This caused for the ravenette to glance down at him, an angered yet nervous look on his face. “Don’t you dare,” He whispered through gritted teeth. “Why not? Are you scared, mullet?” He pressed a finger against the teen’s zipper, causing for Keith to shift on his seat uncomfortably. Lance smirked, slowly sliding the other male’s zipper down. “Lance, seriously, someone’s going to notice.” He whispered back. Lance paid no attention, humming quietly as he pulled slightly pulled Keith’s pants down. 

Keith couldn’t move. Not even one muscle. He wanted to shift away badly and just, get away from Lance. But at the same time, he wanted to see what was going to happen next. 

The old lady approached Keith, and he immediately straightened up from his seat. He tried to act as natural as he could manage, but that seemed impossible. Especially when one of your coworkers are literally under the counter near your fucking crotch.

The lady placed three flowerpots and two spray bottles in front of the counter. Slowly and shakily, Keith reached out for the items, punching them in.

The raven-haired boy could feel Lance breathe against his (luckily) covered erection. He shifted on his seat once more, grabbing a paper bag from one of the drawers, glancing down at a smirking Lance in the process. He checked the screen for the price, “That’ll be $19.10.” He started placing the items in the bag, biting his tongue to prevent himself from whimpering. 

What the fuck was even happening? This was all too much for Keith to process. 

Lance had pressed his tongue against Keith, licking the bulge teasingly and pressing warm kisses against it. 

Keith was pretty sure he was a blushing mess right now, judging by the worried looks the old lady was giving him. She handed him the money, and he placed it in the register. He then gave her the items along with her change, trying to do this as quick as possible. “Thank you, have a nice day.” He smiled tightly, ignoring Lance’s grins and chuckles. 

The lady looked at him either worried or suspiciously, but started to walk out of the store anyways. 

Keith had slumped down on his seat, slightly relieved that no one was in there but them. He slammed his fist on the counter and hung his head low, his breathing ragged and uneven. He could feel Lance smirk against his member. The Cuban boy pressed his tongue roughly against the wet spot on Keith’s boxers, making the elder teen gasp.

“You like that, Keith?” He asked, his voice low and seductive. Keith’s mouth didn’t allow him to speak, so he only nodded in reply. Lance grinned, kissing the bulge softly before sucking. Keith let out a breathy moan, sweat traveling down his face as his trembled under Lance’s grasp. He could feel the knot in his stomach tighten, and Lance seemed to know that Keith was close, so suddenly stopped, licking around that one spot. 

Keith whimpered, bucking his hips against Lance’s mouth. “Please...” He spread his legs a little wider as a silently plea to be touched. “Hm? What was that?” Lance asked, pressing his tongue teasingly against Keith’s erection. “Please... Let me cum... I’m so close...” He whimpered once more. 

Lance’s smirk grew wider. He lifted himself up to face Keith’s blushing, sweaty mess of a face. He used his right hand to cup Keith’s chin, causing for Keith to face him. The raven-haired boy tried to lean in for a kiss, but Lance leaned backwards, trying to avoid the elder teen’s lips. Keith whined, and Lance could only smile mischievously, “Ah, ah, ah, I’ll save that for another time. But for now...” He chuckled lowly, standing up from the counter and picking up a spray bottle. “You have to go back to work.” 

Keith’s jaw nearly dropped. 

He was so close. He needed to cum. 

Lance held back a laugh at Keith’s reaction. He smirked, walking away from a really desperate Keith as if nothing ever happened as he approached a couple of customers who just entered.

Keith pulled up his pants, zipping them up before standing up from the counter and awkwardly waddling his way into the storage room. He could feel Lance stare at him and as he did, he was giggling. 

The raven-haired boy shut the door close, sliding down and sitting there, both hands covering his very, very red face. He stayed there for a few minutes, trying to process what had just happened. 

Lance McClain— The Lance McClain, the very one he considered a rival for more than two years, just gave him a blowjob? And he actually liked it? 

What the actual fuck?


End file.
